Columpio
by UnwrittenxHistory
Summary: Hetero. hetalia!AU. Una declaración algo particular de ella, sin saber que decir dijo lo que sentía ejemplificándolo en una acción que todos experimentamos. Intentó ser simple, intentó de decirle que lo amaba. RusiaxFem!US.


**Primero que nada: **Hola~ esta es mi primera historia -que publico- aquí o en cualquier parte. Crítica contructiva, no agresiva. Si sabes diferenciar eso te lo agradecería antes de que caiga en depresión. Ok no, es difícil no estar contenta cuando se tiene chocolate.

**Síntesis: **Una declaración algo particular de ella, sin saber que decir dijo lo que sentía ejemplificándolo en una acción que todos experimentamos. Intentó ser simple, intentó de decirle que lo amaba. RusiaxFem!US.

**Pareja:** RusiaxFem!US. Iván/Emilly.

**Género:** Hetero. Relación Hombre/Mujer (o en este caso Comunista/Héroe).

**Aclaración:** Nada me pertenece ni los personajes, ni el computador (pero el teclado sí porque yo lo compré y por eso no tiene ninguna tecla debido a su uso en demasía), ni la historia en sí. Lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo para la entretención de quien escribe (yo) y quien lee (tú).

**Agradecimientos:** A la música que me inspiró, a facebook con la idea, a tumblr (no sé, quería mencionarlo) y a** Len**, que realmente creo que gracias a ella subo esto horrendo. Thanks you dude, we love you :).

**.**

**.**

**Columpio.**

-¿Qué te pasa? -Murmuró él, un chico alto de ojos violeta hipnotizantes y algo macabros; me dan miedo cuando me mira por mucho tiempo pero mi corazón se regocija cuando lo hace. Ahora me habla, él, quien me hace comportarme tan dual.

- No sé como decírtelo... -Murmuré mientras me balanceaba sin impulso en el columpio, mirando las piernas como intentar buscar valor en ella. No era como si yo no lo tuviese, ¡Já! Yo soy la chica más valiente y valerosa de toda la escuela. Pero en fin, ahora no quiero pensar ni describir todas mis cualidades.

- Intenta explicarte, ¿Da? -Me regaló esa sonrisa fría única de él, no parecía ni feliz era como una mueca más en su frío rostro. Pero no importaba, me resonó eso que repetía como tic cada vez de algunas frases. Nunca me atreví a preguntarle qué significaba...

- Es difícil.. so, siéntate~ -Le sonreía más alegre, mientras me paraba y le dejaba el columpio. Él se negó y echó un paso atrás pero me dio igual, haciendo un breve berrinche logré que se sentara ahí. Ahora estaba frente a él quien me miraba desentendido. Quería sonrojarme tanto, tirarme a abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, amaba hasta la forma esquiva y malvada con la que me trataba. Era frío.. ¡Pero estoy segura de que podría cambiarlo! ¡Porque soy una héroe!- ... Colúmpiate un poco. ¿Sientes eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? No siento nada, da.

Fue algo cruel su respuesta pero lo pasé por alto y le dije que tomara más y más impulso hasta que estuviera hasta arriba.- ¿Ahora lo sientes? ¡¿Sientes eso en el estómago?

- Se siente raro y hace cosquillas - Murmuró sin prestarle mucho interés mientras seguía dándose impulso. Se veía tan especial así, más dulce y tierno... deseaba tanto abrazarlo, aunque sea una única primera y última vez.

- Sí.. así me haces sentir tú... rara y en mi vientre hay como cosquillas y mariposas que vomitan dentro de mí pero me siento bien.. -Sonreía melancólica, pero cuando intentó hablar o cualquier cosa lo interrumpí.- Wait! ¡No hables, no te detengas! Just let me speak! -Reí un poco pero con mi risa cotidiana, era como su tic. Yo reía aunque por dentro quiera llorar como bebé, desconsolada y sufriendo.

Seguí hablando, mirándolo.-.. Closer your eyes.. -Noté que me obedeció sin decir nada, me parecio fantástico. Lo miré unos segundos, sus facciones frías pero intrigantes y sus cabellos rubios casi platinados se movían con sensualidad.- ¿Sientes más adrenalina? Así me siento cuando te acercas a mí, aunque sea para recalcar lo torpe que soy... -No quise dar lástima, no, por nada del mundo podría dar lástima yo. ¡Jamás! No era propio de mí misma. Anyway..- Ahora suelta una mano...

- ¿Estás loca, da? -Me regañó sin soltarse, pero actué rápido hablando.

- ¡Sólo hazlo, no te preocupes! -Cuando lo vi soltarse continué.- Ahora intenta alcanzar el cielo.. no te preocupes, no te caerás. -Era tierno, creo que titubeó unos segundos mientras extendía su mano hasta el cielo. Tomaba velocidad aún y no se daba cuenta.- ¿Te sientes inseguro? No importa, yo me siento así cuando no puedo verte a los ojos, no puedo alcanzar tu mano... no puedo darte ni un mísero abrazo. Me siento colgando de la nada.. tan débil

Yo no era débil, pero me sentía segundos así por él... ¡Pero no lo era!

- Ahora abre los ojos, pero sólo mira al cielo - "Look at the sky" Resonó en mi idioma natal por cada rincón de mi mente, sentí algo parecido a la tristeza pero no la dejé florecer, sonriendo de lado mientras lo miraba.- ¿Vez que de repente el cuelo está más cerca de ti? Cuando estoy contigo me siento así, cuando me hablando con algo parecido a la amabilidad o me sonríes..pero cuando me sonríes sólo a mí... -Intenté ver su rostro pero no lo logré, sentí el mío arder un poco pero mi corazón me gritaba que lo intente, que siguiera; me gritaba que era mejor intentar que quedarme por toda mi adolescencia con la duda...- Yeah... siento que estoy viviendo un sueño y que mi cuerpo está todo embobado por mi corazón...

Me puse atrás de él, columpiándolo un rato sin recibir quejas, pero tampoco recibía una palabra suya.- Déjame que te columpie un rato… que puedas sentir que yo no te dejaría caer ni ser lastimado, Iván... you make me feel… lovely… My heart, in my body and stuff... everything… Tanto así me haces sentir... -Suspiré deteniendo el columpio. No lo miré ni él me miró pero apoyé suave mi frente en su hombro. Aún no le decía que lo amaba pero esperaba que me entendiera. Mi orgullo era tan grande como mi estupidez. Soy estúpida y me declaré, estoy segura de eso pero de todo lo demás se me ase un manojo de muchas cosas enredadas.

Levanté con cuidado mi cara, con mucha delicadeza buscando su mirada pero encontré sus labios. No sé como terminará esto pero quiero arriesgarme aún si salgo lastimada, aún si el me lastima; Sé que terminaremos en algo así.

Sonreí, sonreí lastimeramente entre el fugaz y furtivo beso que nos dimos. Sonreí, porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer...

* * *

><p>Sé que es un asco, no recalquen ese punto.<p>

_Gracias por leer. Thanks so much. _


End file.
